sueños reales
by dark27angel
Summary: ¿Que Kenshin tiene un hijo?... aparece una fantasma del pasado... ¿Kaoru sera capaz de aceptarlo? ¿Kenshin lograra salvar al fantasma para volver a los brazos de Kaoru? contiene un lemon en el capitulo 6
1. sueños del pasado

Comentarios de la autora: Este es el primer fanfic que escribo y espero que les guste.

Todo lo que está ente comillas "" son pensamientos.

Jeje disfrutenlo

Y si quieren me dejan reviews para decirme como quieren que continúe, aunque la historia ya esta hecha podría agregar los detalles que quieran.

además quisiera agregar que acabo de arreglar el primer capitulo, para aquellos que ya lo habían leido.

Prólogo

El tiempo pasa volando, quien podría decir que ya ha pasado una semana desde que me case con mi niña Kaoru. Aunque somos una pareja un poco extraña, yo un joven de 28 años pelirrojo de ojos azules, aunque soy bajito también soy bastante fuerte, aunque prefiero no usar mucho mi fuerza. Pese a que por dentro puedo llegar a tener un carácter fuerte y emociones cambiantes en el exterior me veo paciente y estable, supongo que esos rasgos se adquieren en la guerra. Mi esposa Kaoru Kamiya es una joven de 18 años de edad, de pelo negro ojos negros y figura esbelta, es realmente bastante fuerte y es la profesora del Kamiya Kashin Ryu, tiene unos ideales hermosos los cuales quiero que algún día sean reales para todos, lucha por la espada que protege la vida. Ella tiene un carácter más explosivo que el mío siempre dice lo que piensa y lucha por lo que quiere, tiene muy poca paciencia pero es muy buena. Siempre se preocupa por todos y siempre esta a mi lado para apoyarme, por eso la quiero mucho. Ella es la primera persona a la que nunca le importo mi pasado, no le importo que yo fuera un asesino y me brindo algo que llevaba más de 10 años sin tener, un hogar y una familia. Aunque somos una familia bastante extraña. Pese a que estoy muy feliz me gustaría que el resto de mi familia pudiera compartir esto conmigo, ojala supiera donde esta lo que queda de mi antigua familia.

Sueños del pasado

"Hoy una persona escribió en un papel el nombre de aquel que va a desaparecer del mundo de los vivos, es como jugar a ser Dios y los hitokiris somos los demonios que buscan a aquellos que hicieron el mal para desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra. Así inicia la rutina, una noche oscura, un objetivo y muchos involucrados. Lo que me molesta son los involucrados, mucos de ellos sólo estaban allí por accidente, pero no puedo dejarlos vivos, no puedo dejar testigos. ¡Vamos Battousai deja de pensar en tonterías y vamos a trabajar! Está es la dirección, si aquí es. Risa fría si definitivamente es la casa con más guardias en toda la zona. Iniciemos el movimiento…" adopte la postura battou y me acerque a toda velocidad con el ítem mitsurugi en sólo 2 golpes me deshice de los guardias y me dispuse a entrar. "es ese hombre, el que tiene cara de asustado. ¡Que imbecíl tiene a su mujer aquí! Con lo poco que me gusta matar mujeres." En un fuerte destello cae una mujer de cabellos marrones y esbelta figura, brinque y aparecí justo en la cabeza de mi objetivo Shindou Seta le atravesé mi catana en la traquea, "una respiración, creí haber terminado ya con mi trabajo, viene de allá abajo" baje la vista hasta que vi un niño inmóvil, un niño realmente muy extraño, pese lo que acababa de presenciar no demostraba emoción alguna, sólo podía leer la sorpresa en su mirada. "¿Qué le pasa a este niño? si al menos hiciera algo todo sería más fácil, ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo mato o…?"

¡KENSHIN!.... KENSHIN…

-¿Kaoru qué sucede? ¿Por qué tantos gritos? Pregunte sobresaltado.

- Kenshin me preocupé por ti. Te revolvías mucho mientras dormías, parecía que tuvieras un mal sueño.

-Hay Kaoru no te preocupes estaba soñando con mi pasado. "Kaoru siempre se preocupa por mi."

Así inicio un día común en la vida de los habitantes del dojo Kamiya Kashin, Kaoru como siempre debía hacer los viernes salía a trabajar como ayudante del maestro de kendo en la escuela vecina, mientras tanto yo permanecía en casa ocupando de los quehaceres del hogar como lavar las ropas y hacer la comida. Yahico se esforzaba por entrenar un poco mientras esperaba la hora de su clase y Sano probablemente llegaría a la hora del almuerzo. Hoy yo andaba bastante pensativo y callado, "¿Por qué esos sueños? ¿Por qué soñar con algo que sucedió hace tantos años?" era lo que pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez mientras trabajaba.

Esa noche cuando Kaoru llegó al dojo yo aún mantenía la esperanza de poder pasar una noche tranquila con mi esposa, pero al parecer hoy no iba a poder. Sólo unos minutos después de la llegada de Kaoru se presentaron nuestros amigos incluso el frío Aoshi unto a todo el Oniwabanshu de Kyoto y mi maestro Hiko, trajeron mucho Sake y empezaron una ruidosa fiesta. "¿Cómo pueden tomar tanto Sake? Entiendo al maestro ¿pero los demás también son así de alcohólicos? Kaoru y yo esperamos unos minutos luego del inicio de la fiesta para disculparnos y retirarnos a nuestra habitación, donde podíamos estar en toda la paz que nos permitía la celebración afuera.

Kaoru tuvo que ir al baño así que la espere calmadamente en la habitación. Cuando volvió ya yo tenia preparados los dos futon y la esperaba de pies cerca de ala puerta. Espere pacientemente a que cerrara la puerta.

-Kaoru-dono ven acá por favor. Le susurre con un tono un poco pícaro.

-Kenshin no me llames con tanta formalidad que soy tu esposa, me dijo mientras se me acercaba.

-no puedo evitarlo Kaoru-dono dije pausadamente mientras la encerraba en mis brazos. Baje una mano a su barbilla para levantársela y besarla como no la había besado nuca, la bese con mucha insistencia pero en verdad la necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla y saber que era mía. Baje los brazos a su espalda y la pegue más a mi, poco a poco la fue moviendo a la cama donde nos sentamos a hablar, "esta un poco asustada, recuerda que para ella es su primera vez así que debo ir con calma". Mientras hablábamos de vez en cuando me acercaba a rozar sus labios hasta que puede atraparla entre mis brazos y besos. Mientras besaba su cuello, poco a poco me iba inclinando sobre ella, una vez recostada levante la cabeza para verla y acerque mi mano a su mejilla para…

¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Me senté rápido desconcertado tratando de buscar el origen del sonido. Pronto su mirada cambio de reflejar amor a preocupación.

-Ken…Kenshin que su…sucede… dijo mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura.

-no lo se, conteste –pero viene de afuera.

-Vamos hay que averiguar que sucede. Dije ya bastante preocupado.

Rápidamente salimos de la habitación, afuera nos encontramos con todo el mundo portando el arma más cercana que encontraron, solo el calculador de Aoshi portaba sus kodachis. Dirigí mi mirada al causante del estruendo, una persona encapuchada con una espada estaba en la habitación en una posición agresiva.

Un poco más a la izquierda escuche el ruido de espadas al voltearme vi a Aoshi peleando contra otro hombre encapuchado. El primer encapuchado que al parecer estaba buscando a su objetivo dijo con una voz fría;

-El que no quiera morir no interfiera en mi objetivo…

Yo no dude en esas palabras, no tenía voz de principiante. Ese hombre era un asesino, un hitokiris como lo fui yo, ese hombre no va a dudar en matarnos a ninguno.


	2. el encapuchado

**Comentarios de la autora: **Aqui va el segundo capitulo espero que les guste.

**SIEMPRE SOÑE CON UN REECUENTRO PERO NUNCA PENSE QUE FUERA ASÍ.**

**El encapuchado**

"Esa voz, se me hace muy familiar, ¿pero quien es?" me acerque a el borde de la puerta donde descansaba mi vieja Sakabatou, la tome y me coloque en una posición defensiva.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres? Pregunte.

-Mi nombre no le importa a aquel que esta a punto de morir. Contestó el encapuchado, con la voz fría e inexpreciva.

"esa son las palabras que solía decir yo, ¿Quién es está persona? Y ¿Qué hace acá?"

-¿Quién de todos ustedes es Kaoru Kamiya? Preguntó. En ese momento mi corazón se acelero, "ese hombre busca a Kaoru-dono"

-¿Qué te interesa a ti quien es ella? Si le vas a hacer algo antes tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadaver. Dije moviéndome rápidamente para colocarme al frente de Kaoru a modo de escudo, "nadie va a tocar a mi princesa mientras yo esté aquí para protegerla"

Adopté mi acostumbrada postura Battou la razón por la cual antes me llamaban Hitokiri Battousai. El encapuchado también adoptó la misma postura con la única diferencia de que empezó a golpear el suelo con uno de sus pies rítmicamente, hasta que por fin inicio su ataque. "desapareció, no, no desapareció tan sólo es muy rápido." Por alguna razón este ataque se le hacía muy familiar a Sanosuke y a Kenshin, pero les parecía imposible que ese hombre buscara a Kaoru, además no podían pensar con claridad en esa situación. "Pero no puede ser, ¿Por qué el vendría por Kaoru? En todo caso vendría por mí. Si no hay otra explicación debe ser él, no conozco otro samurai capaz de hacer el shukuchi"

-¿Por qué volviste a aparecer? ¿Quieres vengar la muerte de Shishio? Si eso es lo que quieres la venganza es conmigo. Dije cada vez más preocupado, la última vez que peleé con él salí muy mal herido.

Debo detenerlo viene desde arriba ahora es el momento, desenfundé mi espada y logré alcanzarle la costilla pero pronto me detuvo y brincó para alejarse. "no hay duda, tiene que ser él"

Se detuvo para volver a preparar su ataque.

-Estoy trabajando y ella es mi objetivo, si tienes alguna objeción arréglalo con mis jefes. Dijo esto y volvió a desaparecer. "de nuevo el sucushi, podría detenerlo si no tuviera que proteger a Kaoru que esta atrás mio, no queda más, tendré que seguir con la técnica Battou a modo defensivo." Volví a enfundar mi espada para volver a la postura Battou.

"la ultima vez que peleé con él se movía más rápido, ¿Qué sucede? Además ¿Qué es eso una Sakabatou? Esa es la razón de su velocidad es más difícil de desenfundar ese tipo de espadas."

Pronto llegó y volví a desenfundar mi espada éstas chocaron y él se detuvo con las espadas unidas aunque las mantenía así no estaba ejerciendo fuerza. "algo esta muy extraño, porque no ejerce fuerza si quiere derrotarme." De pronto susurro

–lo siento Kenshin, pero secuestraron a mi novia, y además ese que esta peleando con Shinomori esta vigilando que haga el trabajo.

"ahora lo entiendo él no quiere matarla, ya decía yo que no le encontraba sentido, pero quien querría matar a mi niña, bueno como sea si esa es una Sakabatou no podrá herirla, tengo una idea." Enfundé y esperé volver a chocar la espada. "es realmente extraño pelear tan a la defensiva" cuando volví a interceptarlo le dije

–Hiérela con el golpe sin filo, no la lastimes sólo trata de dejarla inconsciente.

Tuvimos que separarnos debido a que lo guardias vigilaban nuestra pelea, y él volvió a realizar el Sucushi pero se dirigió directo al ángulo de choque entre nuestras Katanas. "vaya que es difícil hablar así"

-Hazlo en la siguiente técnica, Shinomori se encargara de que ese rufián no escape. Terminé de ordenarle en susurros.

El encapuchado realizó una sencilla técnica de golpe en el hombro de manera que la espada golpeara como un Shinai y no la lastimara, menos mal que esos espías no son verdaderos luchadores porque si lo fueran habrían notado que ese ataque es de principiantes. Esquivé el golpe para permitirle herir a Kaoru, Quién no salía de sus sorpresa, ¿porque su Kenshin no la había protegido? Era la interrogante que reflejaba su mirada antes de caer. El encapuchado se volteó sin siquiera revisar a su víctima y salió corriendo por la puerta sin decir palabra. Yo fingí tratar de detenerlo.

-¡AOSHI NO DEJES ESCAPAR A TU OPONENTE! Grité. El plan hubiera fallado si dejábamos salir al espía. Los guardias de afuera vieron a la chica en el suelo y vieron como sus amigos caían inconscientes por golpes de Sanosuke, o con la Shinai de Yahico, y el que parecía ser el más fuerte acababa de caer inconciente por un hombre de mirada fría que portaba una chaqueta, así que optaron por salir corriendo detrás del encapuchado sin comprobar si el trabajo se había completado.

Rápidamente enfundé mi espada me volteé para dirigirme a todos

-Protejan a Kaoru como sea, díganle cuando despierte que volveré pronto. Por favor se los encargo no permitan que nada le pase. Díganle que debo salvar a mi hijo y no se exactamente de qué. Dije mientras me preparaba para salir tras él. "¿Por qué siempre apareces en las circunstancias más desfavorables ángel?"

**Glosario:**

**Katana: espada japonesa**

**Sakabatou: espada con el filo invertido**

**Shinai: espada de bambu**

**Hitokiri: asesino**


	3. persecuciones y desmayos

**Notas del autor: **aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo espero que les guste, y a partir de aqui empiezan los verdaderos conflictos de la historia.

si les gusta y quieren algo para la continuacion dejenme reviews y yo veo que le puedo agregar a la historia.

gracias y espero que les guste

**Persecuciones y desmayos**

En el dojo Kamiya se podía sentir un aura de confusión y tensión. Nadie sabía que decirle a Kaoru cuando reaccionara. Además los antiguos guerreros les preocupaba más tratar de concentrar sus fuerzas en sentir el ki de cualquiera que estuviera rondando el dojo. Todos en el dojo exceptuando a la joven inconciente y a Shinomori quien prefería el té, habían ingerido mucho sake pero sólo uno de ellos estaba realmente acostumbrado a él, Hiko Seijuro se sentía en perfectas condiciones a pesar del alcohol.

-¿Cómo puede seguir impasible pese impasible luego de la fiesta y los últimos sucesos? Pregunto Misao que se sentía tan confundida como mareada.

-él esta acostumbrado al sake, contesto Yahico riéndose con malicia.

El maestro volteo y les dijo; -Oigan ustedes, dejen de tildar a la gente de lo que no es y traten de acostumbrarse al mareo. Se quedo pensativo un rato para luego ordenar; -Ustedes 2 protegerán a Kaoru, Sanosuke y Okina deben ayudar a los niños. Los Oniwabanshu defenderán el frente de los chicos, Aoshi tu y yo iremos al frente del dojo.

Así ya con un plan de ataque se dispusieron a esperar aunque no sabían realmente que esperar. Y mientras esperaban trataban de acostumbrarse a los efectos del sake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, yo, corría lo más rápido que mis pies me permitían. Las calles desiertas de Tokio facilitaban la persecución. "ojala Kaoru-dono se encuentre bien. Tengo que apresurarme ya no veo la capa… allí esta." Sólo vi la punta de la capa desaparecer entre las sombras de un pequeño callejón. Me detuve antes de llegar y tome la curva como todos mis años de hitokiris me habían enseñado, silencioso y preparado. Pero en la calleja sólo distinguía un pasillo vacío y una cerca al final, pese no haber salida esta estaba desierta. "¿Dónde se metió? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que ser espía?" levanté la mirada y vi la oscura silueta que me observaba desde el techo, "¡que hace allí parado! ¿Será que va a atacarme? No mantiene una postura agresiva pero tampoco baja la guardia, es increíble todo lo que aprendió al entrenarse en el Bakumatsu es totalmente imprevisible." Se volteó y saltó al otro lado de la cerca sin decir ni mostrar reacción alguna hacía mi. "tomare esto como un sígueme, aunque esto no va a ser fácil no tengo idea de a que me voy a enfrentar, sólo estoy seguro de algo, no importa a lo que me enfrente volveré Kaoru sano y salvo." Salte la cerca detrás de él completamente alerta sin saber que me esperaba del otro lado, caí directamente en la posición battou y espere por algún movimiento, vi a mí alrededor "¡que demonios! ¿De donde salio este bosque a la mitad de Tokio?" sentí el sonido de la capa contra el viento y empecé de nuevo a seguirlo hasta que logre divisarlo, se había detenido frente a lo que parecía ser un dojo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El dojo Kamiya Kaoru comenzaba poco a poco a recuperar la conciencia, abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor confundida, poco a poco forzó a su memoria logro recordar lo sucedido, recordó a ese hombre, recordó como su Kenshin se movía del frente de ella para permitirle herirla, al recordar esto tibias lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Llorando levantó la mirada para analizar los daños y tratar de comprender qué estaba pasando y por qué tenía a su alrededor una muralla formada por sus amigos, y ¿Dónde está Kenshin?

-¡Yahico! ¿Explícame que sucede? ¿Y por qué estas parado así? ¿Dónde está Kenshin? Empezó a gritar asustada.

Yahico se le acerco se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo, - Kaoru no te preocupes nosotros te protegeremos, y tranquila que Kenshin volverá pronto.

-¿Yahico donde esta Kenshin? Pregunto cada vez más asustada.

Yahico simplemente permaneció mudo sin saber que contestar sólo se atrevió a tartamudear unas palabras –No…no… lo se.

-¿YAHICO DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ KENSHIN HIMURA? Grito Kaoru ya casi en pánico, realmente asustada y empezando de nuevo a llorar.

Yahico asustado se agacho y le susurro –por favor no llores tratare de explicarte lo que yo entiendo de lo que sucedió, y te diré lo que Kenshin nos pidió que te dijéramos pero la verdad todo es muy confuso.

-de acuerdo… dijo Kaoru y espero a que Yahico le contara.

-al parecer Kenshin conoce al encapuchado y este esta metido en un problema, o algo así entendí, y su objetivo era herirte a ti por lo que Kenshin lo permitió y se fue detrás de el a ayudarlo, antes de salir Kenshin nos pidió que te dijéramos que él volvería pronto que no te preocupases, y que lo perdonaras por quitarse, pero el debe ir a salvar a su…. Yahico dejo de hablar por temor a la reacción de Kaoru.

-Yahico ¿a quien debe salvar Kenshin? ¿A su que? ¿Por qué te detienes a mitad de la frase? ¿Acaso tiene una….amante? ¿O me engaña con…otra? ¿O me quiere abando… Yahico la interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

-No se que pasó pero Kenshin debe ir a salvar a su…hi…hi…hijo dijo Yahico luego de tartamudear varias veces.

Kaoru abrió los ojos y la boca de la sorpresa y cayo de nuevo inconciente en el frío suelo del dojo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras yo me escondía detrás de un árbol a vigilar, y empezar a pensar un plan para ayudar a mi hijo y largarme de allí ileso. Además quería confirmar que el encapuchado era él antes de cometer cualquier estupidez. Conseguí un árbol desde donde se veía el interior del dojo, allí vi a 3 hombres armados con catanas. El primero un hombre de unos 36º más años, alto fuerte y con un traje ninja y una catana, tenía los ojos negros y fríos, los ojos de un asesino, el segundo un joven de unos 15 años con traje ninja ojos negros y cabello negro era de estatura mediana muy parecido al anterior, bien podría ser su hijo. Y el tercero un hombre de unos 40 que se me hacía muy familiar, era alto y de mirada inteligente siempre pensando pero no se veía muy fuerte en el campo de batalla.

El primero hablo con tono autoritario;

-quítate la capucha que queremos verte la cara.

El encapuchado sintió y comenzó a bajarse la capucha, y arreglarla como capa "ese movimiento, se la quita del frente para que no le moleste al pelear." Cuando pude al fin verle el rostro no podía creerlo era él mi hijo, el pequeño ángel de la muerte del grupo Ishin Shishi.

**Glosario:**

**Bakumatsu: espoca final del periodo Edo (guerra Tokugawa)**

**Ishin Shishi: grupo patriota del gobierno Meiji**

**Calleja: callejon**


	4. el rescate

"**¿Cómo te debates entre una promesa y salvar la vida de alguien?**

**Cumplirias tu promesa arriesgando la vida de quien proteges o te arriesgarias a romper una promesa que puede hacerte volver a un fantasma que no quieres ser"**

**El rescate**

En el dojo Kaoru volvió a tomar conciencia, se levanto del suelo y fue a coger un Shinai de la pared. Ella era la maestra por lo que podía ayudar a proteger su dojo. Se acerco de nuevo a Yahico.

-Yahico ¿Estas seguro que Kenshin fue a salvar a su hijo? Pregunto para confirmar que había escuchado bien.

Yahico asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su posición en de defensa. Aunque realmente no creía que nadie fuera a pasar al maestro Hiko. Kaoru ya más tranquila decidió que por ahora confiaría en Kenshin y cuando este volviera aclararía sus dudas.

--------------------------- --------------- ------------------------- ------------------------------- ------

Yo reaccione luego de la tremenda sorpresa de confirma que mis sospechas eran ciertas, mi hijo realmente estaba allí. Decidí acercarme un poco más para poder esperar el momento para ayudarle y poder volver con Kaoru-dono. Podía ver a los 3 hombres en el interior discutir, por lo que decidí iniciar el movimiento. Él había dicho que su novia estaba aquí así que tenía que buscar a una mujer. Empecé a moverme entre las sombras buscando a una mujer dentro de ese dojo, hasta que me di cuenta que desde afuera no podría hallarla. "necesito entrar, lo mejor será conseguir una de esas capaz, hay que atacar sin que lo noten." Conseguí a un hombre encapuchado que se acercaba a dar su ronda por el borde del bosque, espere a que se acercara a las sombras para que los demás no pudieran verlo y una vez allí aparecí por su espalda, le tape la boca y lo jale más hacía las sombras. Pronto le quite su capa y lo deje amarrado de un árbol inconciente con la boca tapada, y me coloqué su capa. Empecé a caminar como si estuviera vigilando la zona hasta que pude acercarme al dojo, entre y fui buscando discretamente a la joven.

Luego de caminar varias habitaciones encontré una mujer de caballo largo y marrón por lo que pude calcular tenía más o menos 17 años de edad. Se encontraba amarrando en un grueso palo, al parecer estaba dormida o inconciente y su cabeza descansaba contra su hombre. "es realmente muy hermosa esta joven y al parecer esta ilesa." Entre a la habitación manteniendo mi disfraz entre y suavemente desenfunde mi Sakabatou debajo de la capa, golpee al guardia y este cayo inconciente, me acerque a l mujer y me arrodille a su lado para soltar las cuerdas que la sujetaban. La tome en mis brazos y la cubrí con la capa, y empecé a dirigirme a la puerta. Me escondí en una habitación vacía para esperar un momento para salir sin ser descubierto, justo en ese momento paso un grupo de hombres encapuchados. "¡que suerte! Esos hombres, todos llevan algo en brazos, al parecer están llevando un cargamento, así nadie sospechara de mi" rápidamente camine entre los oponentes y salí del dojo pasando totalmente desapercibido.

Afuera lleve corriendo a esa joven hasta la cerca, una vez allí la desperté suavemente. Abrió los ojos confundida y muy asustada.

-no te preocupes, y no me tengas miedo, soy un amigo de tu novio y vine a ayudarlo a salvarte, por favor ocúltese aquí que pronto volveré con usted. Dicho esto me voltee cubrí mi rostro de nuevo con la capucha y corrí de vuelta a ayudar a mi hijo.

En la cabaña nadie había notado la desaparición de esa mujer. "realmente son principiantes, como van a tener vigilado el rehén con una sola persona, me siento subestimado." Entre de nuevo a la cabaña pasando desapercibido y me dirigí a la habitación donde se encontraban los 3 hombres. Mientras más me acercaba a la habitación más guardias había, "sólo hay dos maneras de entrar, una logrando pasar desapercibido y la otra es atacando. Tratare de pasar desapercibido hasta que no me quede otra opción a parte de atacar. Realmente no quiero pelear, ¿Por qué no puede vivir todo el mundo en paz?"

Camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a la zona prohibida donde ni si quiera los encapuchados podían pasar. Ataque a los primeros guardias con el Hitem Mitsurugi lo más silenciosamente posible, seguí caminando hasta que logre ver la puerta, y 4 guardias con las capuchas bajas protegían la puerta, tome mi espada y los deje inconscientes "rayos no quiero matar a nadie pero si dan la alerta van a ser demasiados, y dejándolos inconscientes solo nos da un rato para escapar, es como pelear contra muñecos siempre se vuelven a parar. Al menos de que los logre dejar tan mal heridos que no se puedan volver a parar por bastante tiempo, pero haciendo eso corro el riesgo de que mueran. Lo decidiré en la batalla." Ataque a los últimos guardias y cruce la puerta.

El ángel de la muerte ya me estaba esperando, con su Sakabatou lista, apenas entre golpeo a los 3 hombres dejándolos totalmente inconcientes.

-Tu novia está oculta al lado de la cerca, salgamos de aquí rápido. Le susurre.

Él asintió, y espero a que yo saliera adelante. Salimos atacando a todo aquel que se atravesara en nuestro camino, no habían muchos debido a que los años de experiencia nos habían enseñado a ser silenciosos en nuestros ataques. Apenas cruce la puerta del dojo me quite esa molesta y pesada capa, y iniciamos la carrera hasta la cerca. "¡nos están siguiendo! Tendremos que pelear, pero más adelante hay que salir de su territorio." Corrimos hasta el borde de la cerca, él se detuvo y se dispuso a atacar a nuestros perseguidores, yo me acerque al escondite tome a la mujer en brazos y salte la cerca.

Salí del callejón y espere a mi hijo con su novia en brazos. Pronto lo pude ver saltando la cerca por lo que inicie de nuevo la carrera. "¿A dónde voy? Al dojo Kamiya claro, allí están todos los guerreros por lo que podré dejarla en un lugar seguro y poder pelear en paz" mientras corría hacia el dojo sentí la presencia del enemigo siguiéndome, y había unos poco al frente mio, unos 5 o 6 al frente y más o menos una docena atrás.

-disculpe señorita podría agarrarse fuertemente de mí, voy a pelear y necesito mi mano derecha para mover la espada. Le ordene con la mayor sutileza de la que fui capaz en ese momento.

Ella se agarro con fuerza y yo desenfunde mi Sakabatou "con ella encima no podré con todos, esto es prácticamente un suicidio, vamos niño, ¿Dónde estas?" espere que el enemigo atacara, ya que no hay mejor ataque que una buena defensa. Mantuve la calma y fui atacando uno por uno, "mientras me tomen a la ligera llevo la ventaja." Pronto se dieron cuenta de esto y empezó la verdadera batalla, procuraba esquivar los ataques y contrarrestarlos lo mejor que podía, comenzaron a caer pero al poco rato volvían a levantarse "lo sabia con el filo invertido solo le hago al oponente la mitad del daño, y estoy atacando con poca fuerza por el peso y el cuidado que debo tener con esta mujer." Justo en el momento más critico, ya estaban todos de pie apareció mi hijo a rescatarnos, desmayo a todos, inmediatamente vi una abertura entre el enemigo comencé a correr de nuevo, debía llegar al dojo y pronto.

Luego de un largo trecho de camino los enemigos lograron encerrarme, atacaron, pude ver 6 espadas viniendo hacía mi al esquivarlas perdí la mía "me desarmaron, no me queda más peleare como sea, no abandonare a mi casi nuera." Salí de un salto del círculo de oponentes para colocar a la joven en las sombras.

-por favor señorita resguárdese un momento, no tardo en venir por usted. Le dije antes de volver con los oponentes.

-Battousai ¿Por qué se involucra en esto? ¿Por qué arriesga su vida de una manera tan tonta? ¿Es que acaso desea morir antes de tiempo? Aunque si lo mato yo seré el más poderoso, y vengare la muerte de mis amigos en el Bakumatsu.

-Me involucro porque quiero, además yo deseo antes que nada la paz en el Japón y no permitiré que la gente sufra en vano. Además esta mujer es mi nuera y no pienso permitir que nada la pase. Dije decidido.

-Además hablas de venganza, que ganas con la venganza, sólo ganas mas dolor más sufrimiento, gente que no tiene nada que ver va a sufrir o se van a ver involucrados por tu venganza. "Por que esta cadena de sangre no se puede detener, porque siguen queriendo que llueva sangre." Además ¿Quién eres tú? Deseo saber de que te vengas como para involucras a tantas personas. Dije como respuesta a su gran ataque de preguntas, además aproveche para hacer mi propia pregunta.

-Mi nombre es Yüchuu Meiyo y fui uno de los Shinsengumi, participe en el ataque al Ishin Shishi para detener a Katsura en la cual tuve que ocultarme porque fui herido, sólo pude permanecer oculto mientras veía como matabas sin compasión a cada uno de mis compañeros. No dejaste a nadie con vida. Dijo con asco, y no lo culpo en el pasado yo era un ser detestable aunque algunos me tomen por héroe.

-en el pasado cometí actos terribles, fui un hitokiri, un destajador, un asesino y por eso ahora lucho por redimirme, además en esa época se necesitaba a un hombre capaz de matar sin volverse loco, alguien debía detener las revueltas. Talvez no fue la mejor manera de solucionar el problema y por eso trato de no volver a matar a nadie y protejo a cuantas personas puedo salvar. Pero tu también eras un hitokiri y seguías el código del samurai, eras mi oponente aunque no sentía ningún tipo de odio hacía ustedes, debía cumplir mi objetivo. Ni ustedes ni nosotros andábamos con juegos, ninguno tenía intención de ser idealista allí se mataba. Por eso ahora lucho por un mundo de paz y ruego porque no vuelva a pasar una guerra como esta. Esas fueron mis palabras y mis razones, dije esto queriendo que mi oponente lo entendiera, si lo hizo o no, no lo reflejo en su rostro inescrutable.

En ese momento el enemigo ataco y yo lo golpeé con la vaina, "esta vez no puedo ser terco necesito una espada, la vida de una persona depende de eso. Tratare de no herir a nadie." Pensé la mejor manera de quitarle el arma alguno cuando empezaron a resonar en mis oídos las palabras del maestro "La katana es un arma, kendo es una técnica asesina, se mata a unos para que vivan otros esa es la verdad." Un poco más confundido de lo que normalmente estoy le pegue un codazo al oponente y le quite su espada. Corrí y inicie mis ataques, apuntando lo más alejado posible de los puntos vitales, "talvez pierdan un brazo o una pierna pero se mantendrán con vida" en poco tiempo habían caído todos sólo quedaba el antiguo Shinsengumi, quien adopto la conocida postura Gatotsu, pero ya yo con Saito me conocía muy bien esta técnica. Apenas ataco Salí con la espada esquive la primera estocada me agache detuve el segundo golpe gire sobre mis tobillos y golpee en su espalda, justo en el momento de golpear doble la espada de manera que está no lo cortara. El cayo inconciente y yo enfunde la katana fui en busca de la mujer y antes de partir recordé el cambio de espada por lo que con ella en brazos tome mi Sakabatou también y empecé a correr.

Luego de un largo trayecto mi hijo me dio alcance y empezó a seguirme, él estaba muy cansado al parecer se había forzado demasiado pero aún así corría sin detenerse, pero no creo que pueda aguantar otro enfrentamiento.

**Notas: **

**El hombre del Shinsengumi es un personaje creado por mí, este está basado en varios ideales del Shinsengumi su nombre Yüchuu Meiyo tiene el significado de 3 ideales importantes que son Yü: valor heroico, chuu: la lealtad y Meiyo: es el honor… este personaje representa estos 3 términos de manera extremista y marca el porque el Shinsengumi tenía otros 3 para marcar el equilibrio.**

**Les prometo que en el próximo capitulo les digo quien es el hijo de Kenshin pasa que a mitad de un rescate no era el momento.**


	5. Presentaciones, discusiones y respuestas

**Notas DEL AUTOR: aquí les dejo el quinto capitulo de está historia, espero que les guste. y al fin les doy el nombre del hijo de Kenshin. si quieren me dejan un review para saber si les gusto.**

**Presentaciones, discusiones y respuestas**

En el dojo Kamiya, ya todos se habían cansado de esperar un atacante que al parecer no iba a venir, y se habían sentado a esperar. Aunque el maestro Hiko y Aoshi se mantenían en constante alerta. Pronto sintieron dos Ki muy fuertes que se acercaban y uno que se leía fácilmente como asustado. Al sentirlo se incorporaron con sus armas listas, el maestro ya había notado que uno era su Baka Deshi y el otro suponía que debía ser el encapuchado.

-Ya va a llegar Kenshin les informo a los demás mientras esperaba de pie.

A Kaoru se le ilumino la mirada y también se puso en pie, la alegría en el dojo se podía sentir, ya se habían relajados de saber que Kenshin estaba muy cerca.

--------------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- ------------------------ ----------

Mientras yo corría hacía el dojo y cada vez sentía más cercana la presencia del enemigo pisándonos los talones. Pronto logre ver el dojo a 10 metros de distancia. "Al fin llegue, sano y salvo." Cruce la puerta y pase entre el maestro y Aoshi. "esa posición defensiva, ya se dieron cuenta de que me seguían, pero ellos usan katanas reales y no dudaran en matar a esos bandidos. Tendré que encargarme de esto."

Kaoru se encontraba en la entrada del dojo, corrí hasta ella para dejar a la jovencita que cargaba.

-Por favor protégela Kaoru-dono. Yo me encargo de esos bandidos y en un instante estoy de vuelta. Le dije con la voz más dulce que pude. "sus ojos, realmente está enojada o preocupada, que estará pensando."

Kaoru asintió, y yo me volteé para terminar con está persecución. Realice en Battou-jutsu y derribe a varios, rápidamente entra los 4 samuráis logramos detener a los perseguidores y los que quedaban de pie huyeron asustados. "cobardes, por lo menos no hay ningún muerto, ni el maestro ni Aoshi atacaron ningún punto vital."

Me volteé para ver la cara de Kaoru estaba a punto de estallar "¿Ahora qué hice? ¿Por qué estará tan enojada? Lo que sea seguro ya me voy a enterar"

-KENSHIN HIMURA, TIENES UN HIJO Y NO LO SABIA, ¿QUIEN ES LA MADRE? ¿DONDE ESTA ELLA? Y ¿PORQUE TE FUISTE ASI? Grito Kaoru sin poder contenerse más.

-Kaoru cálmate te explicare todo en un minuto, confía en mi. "eso era lo que la molestaba, supongo que empezare por las presentaciones."

-Todos, él es mi hijo Soujiro Seta, y ella es su novia… "No tengo ni idea de cual es el nombre"…

-Naomi dijo Soujiro al notar mi silencio.

Sanosuke al parecer un poco impresionado pregunto;

-¿Tu no eres el que trabajaba para Shishio? ¿Además que edad tienes? ¿Kenshin a que edad te casaste?

-Si es que fue en matrimonio claro está. Comento el maestro con una risa burlona. "¿Por qué se ríe?, acaso él ya conoce la historia."

-Tengo 20 años de edad, si soy yo el que se enfrento a Battousai en el combate contra Makoto Shishio. Contesto Soujiro antes de permitirme contestar.

-Es mi hijo adoptivo, aunque para mi es como un hijo propio. Y Sanosuke me case a los 15 años. Dije para terminar de contestar a sus preguntas. –y si no les importa mejor hablamos adentro para que podamos comer algo y puedan descansar.

Todos accedieron de mala gana, debido que aunque sabían que debían dejarnos entrar, también sentían mucha curiosidad por conocer los detalles de la información que les revelamos. Y todos nos dirigimos hacía adentro, donde nos sentamos.

Apenas me senté sentí las miradas curiosas clavadas en mí, además la única persona que conoce una parte de la historia de Tomoe es Kaoru. "supongo que tendré que explicar la historia."

-Hace muchos años cuando yo sólo tenía 14 años, unos meses después de convertirme en Hitokiri, tuve un trabajo importante en las afueras de Kyoto. Debía matar a un hombre llamado como Shindou Seta, fue bastante fácil hasta que me encontré a un niño escondido este no hacía nada, ni sonreía, ni lloraba, ni me miraba con odio, sólo estaba allí parado con cara de sorpresa. Este niño, Soujiro, me recordó mucho a mí por lo que le dije que le permitía vivir y me retire. Pero el quiso seguirme y me pidió que le permitiera quedarse conmigo.

-Luego como vivíamos en Kyoto en esa posada llena de samuráis del Ishin entre todos le fueron enseñando técnicas de Kendo y yo lo inicié en el Hitem Mitsurugi Ryu, poco a poco se iba haciendo fuerte, y cuando ya llevaba un año conmigo decidió que quería trabajar como espía. Me dijo que el no podía permanecer tranquilo mientras veía como la gente moría ante sus ojos por las revueltas, él quería luchar por un mundo de paz.

-¿Qué irónico? ¿Dónde habré escuchado eso antes?... dijo el maestro sarcásticamente…-ya me recordé las escuche de la boca de cierto Baka Deshi que decidió dejarme para convertirse en Battousai.

Luego de ver al maestro que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona proseguí;

-Tuve que permitirle realizar misiones sencillas de espionaje y las personas comenzaron a conocerlo como el Ángel de la muerte. Siempre estaba encapuchado o con un kimono gris oscuro, espía desde las sombras o mezclándose entre la multitud. Atacaba cuando debía atacar y sólo observaba cuando la ocasión lo exigía, además nadie sospechaba de un niño de 6 años de edad.

-ese año conocí y me casé con Tomoe Yukishiro quien lo adopto como una madre, pero… cerré los ojos respire profundo hasta que me volví a calmar de ese terrible dolor que sentía cuando recordaba el incidente de la muerte de Tomoe…-ella murió poco después…

-los años pasaron y en el ultimo año del la guerra Tokugawa, en la batalla de Boshín… Soujiro yo no se exactamente que paso…

Soujiro me sonrío "el tampoco se siente muy cómodo al recordar esos años" y contesto;

-Un grupo ninja me tomo desprevenido y logro desarmarme, al ser sólo un niño no pude protegerme con mis puños y me llevaron a China donde me quede con una familia que fingieron ser mis padres, ellos tenían mucho cuidado al principio de mantener las armas lejos de mí.

-me maltrataban por lo que poco a poco aprendí que si sonreía simplemente se fastidian de golpearme o insultarme y me dejaban en paz. Así poco a poco mis emociones junto con mis recuerdos fueron desapareciendo sólo experimentaba la diversión sin importar las circunstancias. Un día el Señor Shishio llegó al pueblo y me obsequio una espada a cambio de comida, alojo y vendajes. Yo la oculte en mi escondite debajo del granero. Luego de unos días quise devolvérselas pero justo cuando iba a buscarla para dársela me llamaron y mi familia trato de matarme por lo que corrí al granero a ocultarme. Uno de los hombres jóvenes entro y me encontró abrazado a mi espada me la trato de quitar pero la agarro por la funda. Cuando escuche el sonido de la espada saliendo fue como si algo me hubiera recordado todos esos años de entrenamiento y con un simple movimiento lo mate, luego salí de allí para acabar con el resto de la familia. Aunque bajo la lluvia sonreía al igual que cuando mataba para Shishio aunque sonreía por dentro lloraba. Luego de eso aprendí y luche por un simple ideal, el que me enseño el Señor Shishio si eres fuerte vives pero si eres débil mueres y fui con el de vuelta al Japón.

-Cuando los encontré a ustedes y me enfrente yo no recordaba nada, ni siquiera a mi padre, y por eso se me era tan molesto enfrentarme a él. Me recordaba mis verdaderos ideales y me recordé mi sangriento pasado, lo que me desestabilizaba y me causaba dolor de cabeza. En esa batalla estuve a punto de volverme loco, pero luego como siempre papá me dio otra oportunidad y pude seguir adelante, vague un tiempo y me conseguí una Sakabatou desde entonces vivo en paz, vagando conocí a mi novia Naomi. Bueno esa es la historia. Ahora yo tengo varias preguntas. Me volteé curioso, no esperaba que el preguntara algo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Qué relación tienen con mi padre? Los únicos que conosco son a esté luchador, si mal no recuerdo se llama Sanosuke Sagara, y a Aoshi Shinomori e los Oniwabanshu.

-Si, él es mi amigo Sanosuke, él es Yahico Myōjin, a su lado se encuentra la señorita Misao Makimashi, junto con su abuelo, Okina, y el resto de los Oniwabanshu. Del otro lado se encuentra la doctora Megumi y mi esposa Kaoru Kamiya. Dije señalando a cada uno de ellos por orden.

-¡TU ESPOSA! ¿QUÉ? ¿ACASO YA TE OLVIDASTE DE MAMÁ? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE CAMBIAR A MAMÁ POR ESTA NIÑA? ¿ESTÁS …

-cálmate Soujiro, lo interrumpí con voz dura –si es mi esposa, y no he olvidado a Tomoe, ni mucho menos la he cambiado. Ella siempre ocupara un lugar en mi corazón…

-¿ENTONCES A QUIEN ENGAÑAS? ¿A QUIÉN AMAS? ¿A ESTÁ NIÑA? O ¿A MI MADRE? Me interrumpió gritando.

-déjame hablar… yo no engaño a nadie, y además Kaoru puede ser menor que yo pero no es ninguna niña, es una mujer dulce, cariñosa fuerte y siempre se preocupa por los demás. Y no es que cambie a tu madre por ella, sólo la amo a las 2. Dije como respuesta, "la verdad no tengo ganas de tocar este tema"

-no entiendo… fue todo lo que dijo.

-te lo explicare con un ejemplo muy sencillo, si recuerdas bien la vida de Tomoe, ella primero estaba comprometida con Kiyosato pero este murió… "no voy a decir quien lo mato, si lo digo me van a molestar hasta que les explique eso bien"… -ella luego me conoció y se enamoro de mi y se casó. Ella decía que yo era el segundo hombre que la ha amado y para ella era el segundo hombre que ha amado. Y no es que ella hubiera olvidado a Kiyosato sólo que también tenía espacio en su corazón para ser feliz conmigo.

El pareció pensarlo y dijo; -necesito tiempo para pensar en esto, aunque mi impresión de está mujer es que es sólo una niña aunque fuerte porque según mi información durante el enfrentamiento con Shishio ella derroto a Kamatari. Mañana hablaremos de esto, esta noche no estoy preparado para más acontecimientos.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación que Okina había preparado para ellos. A mitad de camino se volteo –Papá mañana hablaremos de esto. Y prosiguió su camino.

Yo también decidí huir de las miradas de mis amigos así que me puse en pie para dirigirme a mi habitación, al poco tiempo de caminar sentí a Kaoru siguiéndome los pasos. Luego de cruzar la puerta me dijo.

-Kenshin puedo preguntarte algo.

-puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Kaoru-dono.

-Deseo saber ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí?

-Te lo diré pero yo también quiero saber tus sentimientos y…

**Glosario:**

**Baka Deshi: Baka significa estupido y deshi es estudiante. en conclusión significa estupido estudiante.**


	6. declaraciones y pasiones

**Advertencia: este capitulo es lemon.**

**Cada una de las cicatrices forman una etapa de tu vida**

**y una parte de ti,**

**las amo a ellas **

**tanto como te amo a ti.**

**Declaraciones y pasiones.**

Ya en la habitación mi esposa y yo nos sentamos, había mucho de lo que hablar esta noche. Nos encontrábamos en una situación tensa, ella veía el piso pensativa, por más que la miraba no levantaba su hermoso rostro hacía mi. "¿Qué está pensando? ¿Qué la tendrá tan frustrada?"

-Kenshin puedo preguntarte algo. Dijo mirando el suelo con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Kaoru-dono, tu puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Dije sorprendido pero muy curioso, mirándola.

Pensó un rato antes de hablar…

-Kenshin deseo saber exactamente ¿que sientes por mí? Preguntó mordiéndose suavemente el labio.

-de acuerdo Kaoru-dono pero yo también quiero saber que sientes por mi, que te atrae de mi.

Ella simplemente asintió y esperó a que continuara con mi respuesta. Coloqué suavemente mi mano bajo su barbilla y le levanté el rostro, quería que me viera a los ojos mientras hablábamos.

-Kaoru, hace muchos años yo perdí a la persona más importante que tenía en mi vida, ella era de las pocas que no temía en decirme lo que pensaba, ella no le tenía miedo a Battousai. Kaoru cerró los ojos al oírme hablar de Tomoe. "piensa que la quiero más que a ella" -ella se convirtió en lo que denominan la funda de Battousai, era la persona que evitaba que me volviera loco y contenía mi espada para no volverme en un asesino callejero, ella me mantenía en mi ideal. Luego de su muerte, yo me sentía devastado sentí que mi alma había muerto. Luego de eso mi único objetivo era cumplir con la promesa que le hice, prometí no volver a matar luego de la revolución, y traté de redimir mis culpas. Reduje mi poder a mucho más que la mitad para lograr que el desestabilizado asesino se mantuviera dentro, y además al no tener apego a la vida causó que mi poder se redujera. Hace un año te conocí, tú me dijiste que no te importaba mi pasado, me diste una luz una esperanza para vivir. Luego de eso empecé a enamorarme poco a poco de ti, una mujer que no temía de mi, dulce y cariñosa con unos ideales increíbles. Cuando tuve que despedirme de ti, yo me iba a ir sin despedirme de nadie, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía irme sin antes verte, hablar contigo. Te dije que me iba que soy un vagabundo que iba a vagar por el mundo. Tú fuiste hasta Kyoto sólo para verme, en ese momento me regresaste a la vida, la única razón por la cual sobreviví a Shishio y a mi entrenamiento fue porque quería vivir para verte de nuevo. Cuando llegamos a Kyoto y me dijiste bienvenido a casa, desde ese momento supe que no me volvería a ir. Kaoru-dono yo estoy enamorado de ti desde lo más profundo de mi ser, ahora eres mi vida mis sueños mi esperanza, lo eres todo para mi. Regresaste a mi, el hombre que había muerto con Tomoe, y no es como dice Soujiro que estoy traicionando a alguna de las dos, sé que Tomoe lo entendería y ella ahora debe esta feliz con su querido prometido Kiyosato.

Cuando terminé de hablar, Kaoru me miraba con interés, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y su mirada había vuelto a ser calida y acogedora. "Por fin me veía de nuevo."

-Kaoru-dono ahora le toca a usted responder mi pregunta.

Kaoru desvío su mirada y comenzó a hablar.

-Kenshin desde el momento que llegaste aquí y me salvaste quise que te quedaras, cuando te fuiste con Shishio me sentí devastada pero mis amigos me apoyaron y me ayudaron a tomar la decisión de irme a verte a Kyoto, desde que volvimos siempre he soñado con que te quedarías para siempre y volviste mi sueño realidad cuando me pediste matrimonio, fue lo más hermoso que me haya pasado en mi vida. Te amo y nunca dejaré de amarte Kenshin Himura.

"¿pero como puede amar a algo como yo?"

Me acerqué a ella sin poder resistirme, tome sus manos y la abracé, poco a poco incliné mi rostro sobre el suyo para presionar mis labios con su dulce boca, ésta se acoplaba suavemente a mi movimiento, presioné un poco más y ella abrió más la boca permitiendo a mi lengua explorar su boca. Posé mis manos en su espalda para acercarla más a mi, con mis brazos rodeándola la fui acercando. Cuando la tuve cerca, llevé mi mano hacia la cinta que sujetaba su kimono y la solté, el cual se abrió dejando ver dos pechos firmes, la abertura llegaba justo hasta el ombligo. Me volteé para organizar mis ideas sin pensar en las sensaciones que me producía verla. "Kenshin primero resuelve la pregunta, y entiéndelo tu no eres agradable a la vista estas muy demacrado, primero averigua que piensa ella." Me senté en el suelo de espalda a ella y organice mis ideas conciente de su mirada clavada en mi espalda cuando comencé a hablar.

-Kaoru-dono ¿Qué es lo que le gusta de mi? dije empezando por la pregunta más sencilla.

Ella se acerco a mi lado, pero tropezó justo antes de llegar, por suerte logré levantarme y atajarla a tiempo antes de que se golpeara. Caímos al suelo ella encima mio y yo sujetándola con mis brazos y esperando pacientemente que volviera a abrir los ojos. Cuando los abrió ni se inmutó por la posición en la que estábamos. Y comenzó a hablar sin si quiera moverse.

-Kenshin ya te lo he dicho me gusta todo, absolutamente todo de ti, eres mi esposo y te amo y te acepto tal como eres. Dijo acercando su rodilla por entre nuestras piernas entrelazadas a mi entrepierna.

Sería más fácil organizar mis ideas sin su pierna allí torturándome. –Kaoru hablo enserio, se que no soy agradable a la vista, soy horrible, con marcas y cicatrices en todo mi cuerpo. Soy un monstruo. Dije esto, "no iba a permitir que me mintieran yo sabía muy bien lo asqueroso que era mi cuerpo".

Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida para decir. –Kenshin eres simplemente hermoso, además esas cicatrices no me molestan, son parte de ti y eso me hace quererlas, estas marcan las etapas de tu vida, algunas marcan las guerras, y otra las batallas para redimirte, otra simboliza el amor y el perdón que te dieron. Dijo esto acariciando mi mejilla izquierda. Acercó más su rodilla a mi entrepierna e inició un movimiento rítmico frotándola contra mi hakama. No pude contenerme más, ver sus pechos y su condenada rodilla acariciando mi parte más intima. Acercándome a su rostro susurre a su oído;

-segura Kaoru-dono.

-si, afirmó con determinación.

"en ese caso…" volví a besarla en los labios esta vez con mayor insistencia, "la necesito, tranquilo Kenshin, recuerda es su primera vez" bajé besándola por la mandíbula hasta llegar a su garganta, pasé mis besos por su cuello y bajé mi lengua hasta la clavícula, Kaoru dejó escapar un gemido. Sentí como mis amigos salían del dojo "seguramente el maestro les debió haber dicho que se retiraran, por fin completamente a solas con mi esposa."

Bajé una mano hacía uno de sus senos y lo acaricié, fui acercándome haciendo círculos hasta llegar al pezón, seguí acariciándola mientras bajaba mi cara hasta el centro de sus pechos. Sentía la electricidad subiendo por mi espalda, y ella gemía suavemente mientras pasaba las manos por mi pelo. Moví mi mano al pezón derecho mientras con mi lengua describía circulo por el seno izquierdo, al llegar al pezón lo mordisqueé y lo chupé suavemente, escuché los gemidos de Kaoru mientras aumentaba la velocidad de mi lengua y la fuerza de las chupadas. Sus manos bajaron de mi pelo a mi torso, y corrieron por mi espalda mientras yo subía hacía su cara, corrientes eléctricas salían de cada punto que sus manos tocaban, y empezaba a sentir las exigencias de mi miembro. Me acerqué a su cara para besarla pero ella me detuvo, bajó sus manos para introducirlas en la hendidura de mi camisa, abrió las manos y mi camisa cayó por mis costados. Suavemente me alejé.

-Kaoru-dono de verdad no soy agradable a la vista. Dije alejándome un poco.

-Kenshin, no eres desagradable a la vista, para mi eres hermoso, eres realmente fuerte, tienes tus cicatrices pero en general son rasguños antiguos. Pero ya yo sabía que los tenías, es lógico, fuiste el más poderoso samurai de los patriotas, pero también el más perseguido, debiste haber tenido a todo el Shogun buscándote, era imposible que terminaras ileso.

Se acercó y posó su vista en una pequeña herida que tenía en mi cadera derecha, luego la subió y pasó sus manos por la cicatriz que me causo Saito, y subió hasta una quemada debajo de mi clavícula izquierda. Siguió subiendo y colocando su mano en mi mejilla me besó.

-Kenshin te amo así como eres, yo no te cambiaria ni un poco.

Abrí la boca para replicar pero pronto silenció mis quejas con un beso. Volvió a posar sus manos en mi pecho y las dirigió a mi espalda. Nos volvimos a recostar en el futon, la abrace. "nunca me había sentido tan feliz, Kaoru me ama, me ama como soy." La bese con toda la intensidad que fui capaz, baje por su mandíbula besándola, seguí mi camino con la boca hasta llegar a sus pechos allí me detuve a acariciarlos, chupe un poco el pezón mientras mi mano inicio un descenso por la curva de su cintura, cuando llegue a su cintura las deje descender suavemente por encima de su ropa hasta las nalgas, las acaricie y apreté suavemente al mismo tiempo seguía jugando con sus pezones. Ella gemía constantemente y acariciaba mi pelo, y bajaba las manos por mi espalda. Baje un poco más mi cabeza llegar a su ombligo, allí levante, le bese el estomago suavemente, mi mano entro por la parte delantera de su kimono y ágilmente solté el amarre de este, con ambas manos suavemente se lo baje. Ella levanto las caderas para permitir el paso de la ropa la cual solté al lado del Futon. De cuclillas levante la cabeza para observarla, "¡Que hermosa es!" volví a su cara para besarla y ella me respondió ahora más confiada, con una mirada picara. En ese momento dirigí la mano a mi hakama y solté la cuerda que la sostenía, está cayo hasta mis tobillos, Kaoru abrió los ojos asustada cuando vio mi miembro. "¿me tiene miedo?.... claro es su primera vez, está asustada." Me recosté al lado de ella y la abrace, la bese en la cara los cachetes el cuello hasta que volví a mi lugar favorito, sus pechos. No me detuve hasta verla de nuevo confiada en ese momento apoye mi mano en su entrepierna y cuando la vi distraída la introduje un poco, sentí su calor, la acaricie hasta sentir la oleada que llegó hasta mi mano, baje mi cabeza hasta ese lugar tan intimo, tan especial que yo aspiraba tocar. Sus caderas comenzaron a alzarse y me jalo para que subiera, "ya no puedo contenerme…" subí para recostarme completamente y darle un suave beso, el último, en ese momento sentí sus manos sobre mi miembro, ella suavemente lo estaba guiando a su interior. La penetre suavemente, pronto conseguí la barrera en su interior que me recordó que ella era virgen. Salí un poco para empujar la barrera al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba suavemente los pechos y le besaba la boca. La barrera se rompió y iniciamos un rítmico movimiento, cada vez que subía llegaba un poco más lejos hasta que ya no me pude contener más, baje las manos a su trasero y la empuje adentro de mi, pegue mi cuerpo lo más que pude con el suyo, hasta que le dio cabida a mi órgano entero. Nuestros movimientos cada vez iban aumentando la velocidad hasta llegar al punto clímax, en ese momento que llegamos al orgasmo, ambos gemimos con fuerza por el éxtasis, al finalizar dije antes de dormirme.

-Te amo Kaoru, y siempre te amare. Luego de esto gire mi cuerpo junto con el suyo para quitarle mi peso de encima, ya sabía que si me mantenía en esta posición al dormir le iba a apoyar mi peso. Gire con ella en mis brazos y nuestras piernas entrelazadas aun dentro de ella y nos dormimos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reconsiliacion**

En la mañana siguiente me desperté junto a mi mujer, ella dormía profundamente en mi pecho "que hermosa se ve mientras duerme, y se ve aun mejor cuando lo hace conmigo." poco a poco Kaoru comenzó a abrir los ojos, levantó su mirada adormilada a mi, yo me acerqué y le di un beso, la besé en toda la cara antes de hablarle.

-buenos días princesa. Le dije con una sonrisa.

-buenos días me contestó rozando sus labios con los míos.

Comencé a escuchar ruidos en el exterior los chicos habían vuelto. "a donde los habrá llevado Soujiro que demoraron toda la noche? ¿donde habrán dormido?" presté atención para ver si podía oír que habían estado haciendo.

-Sanosuke con el nuevo súper movimiento que me enseñó Soujiro te voy a vencer fácil! si sigo entrenando pronto voy a ser tan fuerte como Kenshin! Yahico estuvo entrenando con Soujiro para hacerse muy fuerte. "¿que le habrá enseñado? las técnicas de mi hijo no son técnicas que se puedan manejar en tan poco tiempo. Al menos de que sea las bases del espionaje.

-No seas ridículo enano, necesitaras cien años para alcanzarme, y como mil para alcanzar a Kenshin. Dijo riéndose Sanosuke. "la verdad es que si Yahico sigue entrenando con la espada va a ser muy fuerte, si hubiera nacido en otra época seria un excelente samurai"

-Cállate cabeza de pollo. Dijo Yahico.

Comenzaron a pelear sin escuchar las quejas del resto de los presentes. Suspiré, "esos dos nunca van a dejar de discutir bobadas"

-Kaoru deberíamos vestirnos y salir antes de que alguien entre o Sanosuke y Yahico destruyan el dojo peleando. Dije con muy pocas ganas de levantarme.

-Ojalá pudiéramos detener el tiempo en este momento, y poder permanecer así para siempre, juntos. Dijo asintiendo, y moviéndose para ponerse en pie.

Al levantarse la sabana cayó suavemente y volví a ver su cuerpo desnudo no pude evitarlo, me levanté y la besé apretando de nuevo mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella me respondió el beso y me abrazó pero escuché de nuevo las voces de mis amigos, "este no es momento". Apoyé mis manos suavemente en sus hombros y me volteé para vestirme. Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó, yo cerré los ojos y hablé.

-Kaoru ahora no es el momento, no con todos los chicos aquí. Ahora vistámonos y salgamos además hoy necesito hablar con Soujiro.

Kaoru se volteó y comenzó a vestirse, mientras yo hacia lo mismo. Estuve listo antes que ella y salí. En cuanto crucé la puerta todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí, me sentí un poco incomodo pero seguí adelante. El primero en hablar fue Yahico.

-Kenshin tienes que ver lo que aprendí anoche. Es genial. Puedo moverme con mucho mas sigilo, ahora si podría hacer un ataque sorpresa. "entonces si le enseñó algo de espionaje"

-Oro, le sonreí y asentí antes de dirigirme a Soujiro.

-Tenemos que hablar Soujiro. Tenemos que hablar a solas si no te importa.

El asintió y me siguió afuera del dojo, decidí dirigirme al bosque a las afueras de Tokio, justo el bosque donde Soujiro asesinó al Señor Okubo. Observé como cerraba los ojos y se iluminaba con una sonrisa "maldición es una capa como la de battousai, esta ocultando sus sentimientos de mi, será que este bosque le recuerde lo que le hizo a Okubo? después de todo Okubo lo cuidó junto conmigo durante años." seguí adelante adentrándome en el bosque hasta llegar a un claro. Allí me senté en la tierra y esperé que él hiciera lo mismo. Luego de un rato viéndonos decidí hablar.

-No tienes que protegerte de mi, me molesta hablar con esa máscara tuya, si tu decides mantenerla hablaremos los dos con máscaras pero nunca llegaremos a entendernos. No voy a recriminarte nada solo quiero saber que piensas y que es lo que quieres hacer.

-No te preocupes Battousai que poco a poco voy a aflojar, pero no puedo quitar me de encima el peso de todo el daño que causé. Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "que impertinente se ve así, aunque puedo ver al chico que era al fondo de su mirada."

-Todos en el pasado hemos cometido errores, y buscamos la manera de redimirnos, yo lucho con una espada sin filo por ayuda a la mayor cantidad de personas por una promesa que le hice a una mujer hace 13 años, y mantendré mi promesa hasta que muera. Y aunque hice mucho daño en el pasado puedo reconfortarme debido a que era necesario. Alguien debía acabar con esta guerra, tomé el bando que me pareció mas correcto lo ayudé, puede que haya estado equivocado y los correctos eran el Shogun, eso no lo sé, yo simplemente luchaba por un mundo de paz.

-Papá tu luchabas por un ideal, yo luché por nada para Shishio no tenia ninguna razón por la que matar, el mundo ya estaba en paz.

-Soujiro por ese mundo de paz maté a tu padre y a tu madre, casi mueres por ese mundo al igual que murieron muchos otros, así es la batalla. Además tú luchabas por Shishio, y Shishio si tenía un ideal. Él luchaba por lo que conocía la ley básica de supervivencia en el Kyoto de su época, si eres fuerte vives pero si eres débil tu destino es la muerte. Eso no es del todo falso, es la ley de la naturaleza por la que se rigen los animales. Y eso es lo que la vida le ha ensenado.

-Papá aquella noche lo único que me protegió fueron las palabras del Señor Shishio junto con el golpe de la espada. Solo estoy vivo porque era fuerte y ésa es la cruda verdad. Poco a poco mientras hablaba su mirada empezaba a reflejar sus sentimientos, y esa sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro para mostrar unos oscuros y atormentados ojos.

-pero Soujiro ¿ser débil de verdad es tan malo? hay mucha gente feliz qua es débil. Entonces ¿por que debes ser fuerte para vivir? yo pienso que todo el mundo tiene derecho a vivir sin importar su fuerza, recuerda el mundo por el que luchábamos era uno en que cada una de las personas pudiera ser libre y feliz.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y permaneció en silencio un rato, hasta que habló.

-entonces luchamos porque todos puedan estar en paz pero hay mucha gente que no lo merece, que se dedica a torturar o oprimir a otros, también están los traidores que destruyen física o emocionalmente a las personas.

-si existen muchas personas así en el mundo pero para eso los Shinsengumi tenían una solución, era lo que llamaban su propia justicia, el mal debe ser destruido en el acto. Y de eso se encarga Saitou en las filas del gobierno y de resto yo trato de llevarle la paz a todos los que no la encuentran y así poco a poco mejora el Japón, pero por unos cuantos que sean así no podemos crear una filosofía de vida destructora. Yo tengo fe en el mundo y sé que la paz va a llegar. La mejor solución para una guerra es la paz.

-pero papá, gente como el espía que causó la muerte de mamá, tu confiabas en él, era tu amigo y aun así trato de matarte, esa gente no merece vivir.

-Soujiro todo el mundo merece vivir pero esa escoria la maté al día siguiente de la muerte de Tomoe, pero él no era mi amigo, un amigo nunca te traiciona ni te abandona, aunque para el mundo no merezcas vivir, se supone que esa es la amistad. Ese hombre no cumplía los requisitos para ser un amigo.

Soujiro permaneció en silencio de nuevo hasta poder decir un simple

-lo entiendo... pero esas personas del dojo son tus verdaderos amigos?

-cada una de esas personas incluso Kaoru se preocupan por mi, fueron a Kyoto solo para verme, incluso arriesgando su vida frente a le red de espionaje de Shishio, supongo que esa red eras principalmente tu. Y Sanosuke luchó por mí y se molestó mucho porque al principio no lo había dejado ayudarme. Esas personas son increíbles y son mis amigos, deberías darles una oportunidad.

-les voy a dar una oportunidad además quiero terminar mi entrenamiento con el Hitem Mitsurugi, pero aun no me convence que te hayas olvidado de mamá .

--Nunca me voy a olvidar de tu madre, eso nunca va a pasar, siempre la recordaré, pero eso no significa que no me vuelva a enamorar, además sé que ella aprobaría a Kaoru para mi, Tomoe querría mi felicidad.

-¿como estas tan seguro papá?

-lo dice su diario, si quieres lo lees, está junto a mi katana en Kyoto, está en nuestro escondite secreto, donde estaba la red de espionaje Ishin. Sé que es un poco irónico que esté allí pero supongo que es el único lugar donde nadie lo va a tocar.

Levanté la vista al cielo para comprobar que ya era casi medio día.

-andando que debo preparar el almuerzo, y con respecto al entrenamiento pregúntale al maestro si lo desea terminar él, si no quiere lo terminaré yo, pero pienso que escuches las enseñanzas del maestro Hiko seria bueno para ti y te ayudaría a encontrar la paz

**hola, quería darle las gracias a todos los que han leido este fic y a todos los que me han escrito reviews. todos los reviews fueron contestado en cuanto los lei y espero que me sigan escribiendo.**


End file.
